lost_episode_pastasfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob: Episode 0
Now I am not going to start off this Creepypasta by claiming I saw it air on TV or bought it from some sketchy store clerk because well lets admit it we all know that is complete utter bullshit. But in all seriousness lets get on with the episode. So it was about a week ago when I was having a garage sale and I needed some money so I went in my basement digging through storage. It was boring and I didnt really find anything other than a couple old movies and some toys from when I was a kid. But something caught my attention. One of my Movies was a little heavy like there were more than one disc in there. So I popped open the case and surely enough there were 4 discs crammed in there. The first two were lion king movies. The next was a Finding Nemo special feautres disc then there was one dvd that was blank and it simply said "Spongebob Episode 0". Now I have my fair share in liking spongebob and I never remember an episode 0. So I did what anyone else would do and I popped it in to my dvd player. The title screen was plain. I pressed on the episode and it started immediatly. The title card said Episode 0. It wass weird because it was a very dark themed title and it was silent. the episode started with spongebob sitting in the diner and he looked very sad. He didnt make any noise and the audio was silent it then cut to a mangled corpse of Sandy and it cut back to spongebob sitting on his bed and the audio was now on. You could hear a very bine chilling crying like as if someone knew they were about to die. But Spongebob didnt move he just sat there and the crying got louder. It then cut to showing patrick crying in front of Spongebobs House. but this only lasted for about 3 seconds. Oddly enough ift then shows patrick, Squidward, mr.Krabs, and suprisingly sandy standing in front of a grave stone. They all looked very sad. And you could hear blood curdling screams coming from the audio. Then we approach the final scene and it cuts to show Spongebob and Patrick standing side by side. There eyes were black and expanded and the only two colors in this picture is red and black. A demonic voice then said "Smiling is the mask of The Suffering." then it cuts to black and you then see bikini bottom explode. then the episode ends. And the credits are quick and silent. I was quite horrified by this. I didnt know what to think. I then turned around and saw that my brother had saw it all and so did his friend Alex. I didnt know what to tell them. My brother is tramatized to this day and his friend has since went missing. I didnt want to say anything to the police because I didnt want to be next. Hence why I shared with you guys. I am begging you in all honesty if you ever see a copy of this Episode dont watch it. It will give you bad psychological effects. Category:Lost Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Trollpasta